


Die for you

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Black Veil Brides, bands - Fandom
Genre: Band, Batman refrences, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Depression, Download festival, Drunken Flirting, Ex Girlfriends, F/M, First Day of School, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, High School, Love Story, Romance, Smut, Touring, Warped Tour, bulling, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: This takes part in high school in Ohio, Cincinnati when a young British girl, Lauren Dixon first moves to Cincinnati with her parents. She becomes a victim of bullying due to her dress and music style, she soon befriends a few young boys from her art and music class.She gets invited a long to the boys band practices and she suddenly finds herself fascinated and infatuated by their music.((Juliet Simms doesn't exist in this verse but don't be confused, I'm a huge fan of her and her music but I'm just trying to work the story around and I couldn't see it working with her in it.))





	1. Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved and supported Black Veil Brides since they first formed so I hope you fellow BVBArmy members love this :) :) Lauren's music is a mixture of different bands and artists :)

Life in Ohio wasn't too bad so far, it was a fresh start. A new life. My life in England hadn't been the best and America had always just seemed like a dream to me because I never fit in anywhere I went. I had a horrid past and it resulted in quite a lot of therapy sessions for me. Family members had died, my family had been targeted for abuse, I'd been bullied and attacked by people to the point they'd tried to rape me and broke my bones, I'd been cheated on by someone I'd given my heart to. My brother had nearly died at war and I'd been betrayed by some of my closest friends.

I'd already been to my new school a few times and once again, I didn't fit in. There wasn't that many people like me and I was too shy to bite back, at the moment. Those who did know me knew I wouldn't take crap, I could defend myself but I'd play the victim for now.

I was currently sat in my art class, my black hair had fallen over my face as I coloured in my new piece of art, it was a heart with damaged angel wings sheltering it. Avenged sevenfolds unholy confessions filled my ears to block out any bit of the outside world.

Suddenly my blue eyes caught a glimpse of someone sitting next to me, he wore a blue checkered shirt and black ripped skinny jeans and had long straightened hair, not too long it stopped at his jawline. He had a lip piercing, piercing blue eyes, perfect red lips and amazing cheekbones. I didn't even realise I'd been staring until his piercing blue eyes glanced to look at me for glimpse second. My eyes quickly averted to look at my art book until I caught glimpse of his bag, it had avenged sevenfold, misfits and loads of other bands badges stuck on it. I was about to say something until someone snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey Dixon!"A loud and familiar voice yelled as they leaned on my desk beside me.

I saw the boy beside me, side look them but he continued to ignore their existence and pulled his sketch book out.

"What've we got here?"The fatso questioned in his troublesome tone.

I watched as his group of friends stood around me like a pack of wild dogs. The leader lifted my drawing that I'd been working hard on and I watched as he ripped it in half.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than make other people's lives hell?"The boy from beside me questioned while glaring at the group.

The leader dropped the shredded art work before turning to glare at the boy who just stared back at them.

"Oh look everyone, biersacks getting brave. Listen emo fag, I'd watch your back."The leader warns intimidatingly.

The boy just angrily looks back down to his work and my gaze flicks between the gang of boys and the boy beside me as the group leaves.

"Thank you..."I mumble to the boy beside me who doesn't seem to respond at all.

Later that day I had a music class and we'd been given the task to work on our own songs and today we were to perform them. The boy from my art class had come in late and sat with a pair of boys at the back of the class.

Due to the register I'd come to learn that the boy from my art class was called Andrew Biersack but everyone called him Andy. The two boys he was sat with were called Johnny Herold and Phil Cenedella.

"Alright, I hope you've all been working on your pieces because I want performances today. Andy, Johnny and Phil. I've already got yours recorded."The teacher, Mr. Peters informs the class.

He looks around the class scanning for who he wanted to perform first before his eyes landed on me, I suddenly felt very small.

"Lauren, I know you're new but how would you like to perform first?"Mr. Peters calls out to me.

My eyes scanned the room and I noticed that Andy and his friends seemed to be staring at me.

"Sure..."I nervously replied whilst impulsively biting my bottom lip.

"No need to be nervous, everyone else will be performing too. Now, what will you be doing for us?"Mr. Peters questions and his voice and choice of words are actually reassuring.

"I'm going to be playing guitar and singing."I inform him in a slightly more confident tone.

Andy seemed to be a lot more interested now, even when his friends spoke to him, his eyes never left me, I didn't have to meet his gaze to know that.

"Singing and guitar? That's a rare choice these days. The only other person that does that is Andy and he's hard to beat."Mr. Peters tells me in a shocked tone of voice.

I gently sat myself down at the front of the class, I'd already tuned my guitar earlier and I was ready to perform, I lowered the mic stand that Mr. Peters had set up and I took a deep breath. The song is written was about my ex who had cheated on me before I'd moved even after everything I'd done for him.

"Alright...it's called bad bitches don't cry..."I tell the class while I clear my throat nervously.

I start to strum the intro instrumental on the guitar while taking deep breaths to try and settle the bundle of nerves in my stomach.

"I needed you like the stars need the night but you left me in the dark here to die and we had something that money could never buy but you ruined it with all your twisted lies."My voice was a gravely rock tone, it was unique and you could tell that it had power deep inside.

"Bad bitches don't cry, we just get even, even. So raise your fist, Yeah raise 'em to the sky Baby keep on living, living and if there is one thing that I've ever learnt is if you play with fire you're going to get burned 'cause bad bitches don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."I smirk to myself before readying for the difficult part of the song.

"I bet you thought I'd be nothing without you, well you thought wrong 'cause baby I am bulletproof. Yeah I push through the storm baby, push through the pain, dust myself off and stay in the game, won't let you tell me, tell me I'm down, I am the queen and this is my crown. I am a fighter, I'm the igniter, I'm gonna light your whole world on fire, I wanna thank you for making me so much stronger. 'Cause bad bitches don't cry, we just get even, even. So raise your fist, yeah raise 'em to the sky, baby keep on living, living. And if there is one thing that I've learnt is if you play with fire you're going to get burned 'Cause bad bitches don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."I finish the song more gently.

Applause erupts through the room and I can't help but smile to myself in pride.

After the class it was the end of the day and the tutor had wanted to speak to me, I noticed that Andy was sorting out the mic stand and his friends were readying some instruments.

"I don't mean to nosey but what are they doing?"I question Mr. Peters while pointing to Andy and his friends.

The teacher turns to look at Andy before he looks back to me with a gentle smile.

"Oh Andy is doing after school band practice. He and his friends are in a band called Biersack. He's the lead singer."Mr. Peters informs me.

Interesting...


	2. This Prayer for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Andy get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So may or may not have injured myself...I'll probably get more writing done.

"I'll take a look."I tell Mr. Peters as I take the audition slip.

We were stood outside the music room and I could hear a familiar tune playing on the other side of the door but I tried to keep my attention on my teacher as best as I could.

"The band is pretty popular that's all I know, they're looking for a female vocalist who's willing to take part in a video too. I think you fit the part."Mr. Peters tells me with sincerity filling his tone.

It was strange, even though I'd only been at this school for such a short time, I already looked up to Mr. Peters.

I couldn't help but smile sweetly and look down to my feet for a brief second. My blue eyes finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you sir."I express to him with the same sweet smile.

My gaze turned to the music rooms door. I really wanted to go in and listen, I knew the music they were playing and they were playing it so well.

"You know you can go in. They won't mind, in fact Andy would appreciate it. I'm not sure about the other two."Mr. Peters informs me after he'd followed the direction I was looking.

I simply smile softly at him before moving to the music room door. I place my ear against the door and notice that the music had stopped playing.

"Hey guys, I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get a dri--"

The door opens and due to me using the door for support, I immediately fell into someone who only just caught me. I looked up to stare right into Andy's bright blue eyes, I felt my cheeks immediately start to flush in embarrassment.

"Hey, I heard you playing and--"I start to say, stuttering from nerves.

I noticed that his other two band mates were watching closely from their instruments. Andy's eyebrows furrow at me, almost untrustingly and he quickly interrupts me.

"Let me guess, you hate it and you've come to mock us because we are emo faggots?"Andy bites out bitterly.

I quickly shake my head at him, watching as his friends come to stand by his side. They were all so much taller than me.

"No, no! I think you're brilliant. I just overheard you playing Billy Idol white wedding and I love Billy Idol. I was just too shy to walk in."I quickly explain to the group of boys, quite upset. I thought these were a group that I could actually finally get along with. They liked my type of music and dressed similar to me after all.

Andy's eyes immediately soften, noticing that he'd misjudged me. His eyes already showed signs of regret.

"Wait you like Billy Idol?"One of the other boys that I guessed was Phil questioned me with curiosity ridden features.

"Yeah...I love the likes of avenged sevenfold, guns and roses and AC/DC."I reply to Phil in a still nerve filled voice.

I watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Andy's lips, while he nervously chewed on his finger tips that were poking out of his fingerless gloves.

"Well...I'm going to go and get a drink. You can come in and watch us perform if you want? Unless you have to get home."Andy offers in a gentle tone of voice with the same sincere smile.

"I'd love to watch...hey can I come to the shop with you? I want to get a energy drink or something."I explain to Andy who just simply nods at me.

I watched as Phil and Johnny smirked at each other and headed back into the music room and I slowly walked next to Andy.

The walk to the shop was relatively quiet. Andy didn't seem to talk much but maybe you just needed to get to know him first.

As we stepped into the store, Andy headed straight to the drink isle, I followed behind but something caught my interest. It was Batman, well batman begins which was one of my favourite films. I couldn't help but pick up the DVD and start looking for a price tag.

Unknowingly to me, Andy had come to stand beside me, staring at the DVD in my hand and at me. He held four cans of rockstar energy in his hands.

"Whoa wait a minute..."Andy suddenly blurts out once realisation hits him.

Startled, my body jumps slightly and my eyes quickly whip up to meet his.

"You like batman?"Andy questions me with curiosity ridden features.

I didn't really feel like being judged for my interests today and that's where I felt like this was going. I sigh and put the DVD down on the rack.

"Yeah, call me a nerd or childish all you want but I actually find it entertaining."I breath out whilst slightly regretting coming along.

"Actually I love batman. I'm a huge fan, I've seen literally everything to do with it."Andy laughs out with a adorable grin crossing his lips.

"Same."I laugh out in reply while feeling my cheeks heat up once again.

"Who's your favourite villain?"Andy questions me curiously."Also I got you a can of rockstar."

He hands me the can while waiting for my response. It was adorable, his face was like a child meeting santa for the first time, his eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Scarecrow. I love scarecrow which is why I love batman begins because Cillian Murphy played him so well."I finally reply with a sweet smile.

Andy lets me walk out of the shop first whilst listening to my explanation.

"Yeah scarecrow is cool but I love batman."Andy tells me with a smirk on his lips.

He follows me out of the shop and shows me a few short cuts to get back to school. It turns out that we actually live near each other, his house was only two streets away from mine.

"Oh finally!"Johnny exclaimed as we walked through the door together.

"We thought you'd got lost for a moment..."Phil adds onto Johnny's exclamation.

"Nah we just got chatting about Batman and you know how that is."I speak up to the pair.

I watched as Johnny and Phil exchanged looks at each other before they turned to look at a shrugging Andy.

I stayed with them as they performed and I found myself getting more and more attracted to him.

** Andy's POV **

Later that night I was sat under a bridge, my usual peaceful place where I liked to sit, listen to music and write my own stuff as well as draw.

I'd got some inspiration for a new song due to my new found feelings for someone...I'd called it This Prayer for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it too!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
